Le Baiser
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Helen Magnus n'est toujours pas réapparue depuis l'explosion du Sanctuaire. William Zimmermann s'est lancé à sa recherche. Au bout de trois longues heures d'attendre, Nikola Tesla, ne supportant plus l'absence de sa bien aimée, décide de partir à son tour à sa recherche...


**Titre:** Le Baiser.  
**Fandom:** _Sanctuary_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à SyFy. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Big Foot, Helen Magnus, Kate Freelander, Nikola Tesla et William Zimmermann.  
**Pairing:** Helen Magnus et Nikola Tesla.**  
Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1142.  
**Résumé:** Helen Magnus n'est toujours pas réapparue depuis l'explosion du Sanctuaire. William Zimmermann s'est lancé à sa recherche. Au bout de trois longues heures d'attendre, Nikola Tesla, ne supportant plus l'absence de sa bien aimée, décide de partir à son tour à sa recherche...

* * *

Dans le clair-obscur de la nuit, Nikola Tesla était assis derrière le volant d'une automobile.

Plutôt que d'être calmement concentré sur la route, contrairement à ce qu'il se devait tout naturellement de faire afin d'éviter tout danger, son esprit s'amusait à faire des allers-retours entre la réalité et ses pensées les plus intimes.

Les jours passaient à une vitesse si folle depuis la soudaine disparition d'Helen Magnus qu'il en avait le vertige. De plus, il commençait doucement mais sûrement à trouver le temps long. À vrai dire, au fil des jours qui passaient, il sentait grandir en lui les premières menaces d'une prochaine explosion d'impatience. Et, comme pour se donner l'impression de voir le temps passer plus vite, Nikola avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'emprunter un des nombreux véhicules qui renfermait secrètement des anormaux, dans l'objectif de circuler sagement dans les rues de de Londres. Mais ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas pour lui de se promener calmement au cœur de la ville: s'il arpentait à présent les rues de la ville natale de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, c'était uniquement pour se rendre aux ruines du Sanctuaire.

* * *

En effet, cela faisait maintenant trois heures que William Zimmermann avait pris l'étrange décision de s'aventurer en solitaire dans le Sanctuaire – ou, du moins, dans ce qu'il en restait. Très peu optimiste dans la vie de tous les jours, il avait momentanément donné les commandes de sa mission des plus originales à Katherine Freelander dans l'objectif de partir à la recherche d'Helen Magnus.

Bien que peu convaincue d'une quelconque chance de survie en ce qui concernait sa patronne, Katherine avait fait tout son possible pour montrer à William qu'il ne devait pas se rendre au Sanctuaire en tant que loup solitaire. Mieux valait sans doute mieux qu'elle parte avec lui. Malheureusement pour elle, William avait refusé sa proposition des plus généreuses sous prétexte de refuser de mettre en danger une femme si aisément engagée dans sa vie amoureuse. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu accepter le fait de risquer de pousser à un homme à la perte de sa bienheureuse fiancée. Touchée par ces mots, Katherine avait esquissé un sourire et l'avait laissé partir sans dire un mot de plus. Big Foot, inquiet de nature, avait rattrapé William peu de temps avant son départ afin de fixer un lieu de rendez-vous dans les heures à venir.

* * *

Depuis, plus rien. Pas même un seul contact radiophonique.

Nikola était désemparé. Il ne voulait cependant pas croire ce que les signes de la vie semblaient lui montrer. Pour lui, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'Helen ne soit plus de ce monde. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la décision, possiblement irrationnelle, de se rendre de lui-même au Sanctuaire pour la chercher. Et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le seul événement qui pouvait éventuellement le pousser à se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien une possible découverte du corps à moitié calciné de celle qu'il avait si tendrement aimée par le passé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il finit à arriver au Sanctuaire, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi ému par la si brusque destruction de la bâtisse. Mais, comme il savait qu'elle était très importante aux yeux d'Helen, puisqu'elle avait été construite par son père lui-même, il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir poser les yeux sur ses murs immenses.

Il secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche, histoire d'évacuer une bonne fois pour toute de son esprit démoniaque les émotions étranges qui submergeaient un peu plus chaque minute son corps et son cœur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la décision de finalement s'aventurer au sein des ruines.

* * *

Au bout de longues heures de recherches vaines, Nikola finit par abandonner.

Plus abattu que jamais, il se laissa glisser le long de ce qui semblait avoir été originellement l'un des murs fondamentaux de la bâtisse, s'assit en position de fœtus et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains.

Une larme coula lentement le long de ses joues arrondies par le temps.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus d'espoir: Helen était définitivement introuvable.

* * *

Soudain, un bruit régulier se fit entendre au loin. Une paire de talons hauts claquaient sur le sol.

Nikola laissa se dessiner sur son visage harmonieux un demi sourire. Son amour démesuré pour Helen le poussait à présent au bord du gouffre de la folie.

Cependant, fait étrange, le bruit persistait et semblait se rapprocher.

Curieux de découvrir s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ou non, Nikola finit par lever les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur qu'Helen se tenait réellement devant lui.

Brusquement plongé dans un tourbillon d'émotions vives, Nikola se leva d'une traite pour se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il lui attrapa les hanches, les mains et les joues, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était véritablement un être de chair et de sang.

_ Et bien, Nikola, que se passe-t-il? Ne me reconnais-tu pas?, s'exclama Helen, d'un air taquin.  
_ Je te reconnaîtrais entre mille!, répondit-t-il, fou de joie.

Sans dire un mot, Helen lui attrapa la main gauche, ce qui le fit frisonner, et lui indiqua, à l'aide d'un clin d'œil, qu'il fallait maintenant lui faire entièrement confiance. Pour toute réponse, il hocha vivement la tête de bas en haut. Après tout, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en était même prêt à lui offrir sa vie.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Nikola découvrit la raison de l'absence prolongée d'Helen.

Sous la terre ferme, elle avait construit une sorte de second Sanctuaire, beaucoup plus impressionnant au niveau de sa taille mais aussi plus performant au niveau technologique. D'après les dires de la jeune femme, il s'agissait en réalité d'une ville souterraine entièrement aménagée pour accueillir des anormaux – du moins, ceux qui étaient un tant soit peu civilisés et qui méritaient une vie digne de ce nom.

Après un moment de silence, Nikola prit la décision de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ Helen, je te connais mieux que personne. Je sais que ce que j'ai sous les yeux est le fruit d'un travail acharné qui t'a pris une centaine d'années - ce qui veut probablement dire que tu avais un plan depuis le commencement. Et, quand tu as un plan, cela veut généralement dire que tu sais bien à l'avance que tu vas t'en sortir.  
_ Où veux-tu en venir, Nikola?, demanda-t-elle, avec une once de malice dans la voix.  
_ Tu m'as embrassé, Helen. J'ai pensé que c'était un baiser d'adieu mais, tu es là, sous mes yeux, bel et bien vivante et...  
_ Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux entendre!, l'interrompit-elle.  
_ Dans ce cas, réponds seulement à cette question: est-ce que ce que je veux entendre est fondé?  
_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt..., répondit Helen dans un sourire.


End file.
